


A Good King

by sugawarakoushis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Curses, Fluff I guess, M/M, Mages, if u squint, iwa-chan is a lil ooc bc i wrote this fr school sorry, iwa-chan protects oikawa, iwaizumi is a knight, oikawa is a king, one-sided oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarakoushis/pseuds/sugawarakoushis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is a good king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good King

Oikawa Tooru was arrogant, annoying, too invasive, and overly energetic. Though, he had good points too, he was smart, caring, determined and was extremely trustworthy.   All of these qualities contributed to what made him a good king. Even through his overly bad days, he was trying and that’s what counted. _Oikawa Tooru is a good king,_ Iwaizumi Hajime repeated this mantra to himself over and over, constantly. It wasn’t as though he didn’t believe it, because he did, he was a firm supporter of how his king ruled. Yet, Tooru had a bad habit of carrying the world on his shoulder, and refused help, even when the weight of it was too much for him. This had been happening too often lately and Hajime longed to hear the normally chirpy voice of his best friend again, no matter how annoyingly fake he found it. Oikawa had dulled significantly, and this annoyed Hajime even more.

Not only had it annoyed Hajime, but it worried him. When they were young, Oikawa had been cursed by a dark mage. The curse detailed that whenever Tooru felt a dark emotion, (fear, envy, greed, hate), his eyes tinged scarlet and he would have no control over his actions. He would surrender to his emotions, letting the darker side of him take over. His conscience depleted, all aspects of his personality gone as if Oikawa Tooru had never actually existed, he would turn into a villainous shell of who he was.

Hajime had only seen this happen once. Tooru was just a prince, he was still learning to calm his emotions and make himself invincible to things or people who might trigger those bad emotions. They’d been playing chess in Tooru’s backyard, Tooru was winning – Hajime would argue that it was only because he’d let him win – everything was as it should be. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a boy hiding behind one of the flowerbeds near where Hajime and Tooru were sat. Hajime recognized the boy with sleek black hair and piercing blue eyes as Kageyama Tobio, the son of one of the Oikawa’s servants. Tobio was always fond of Tooru, Hajime always saw him watching Tooru with genuine fondness and admiration. After excusing himself from the game for a minute, he walked over to where Tobio had been sitting, with intentions of asking him to play. When he reached him, Tobio was startled, his eyes glinted with fear as if he expected Hajime to scold him for watching. When he invited him to play with him and Tooru, he saw a smile flash over Tobio’s features, it showed so much authentic happiness that Hajime felt a smile tug at the corners of his own lips.

Tooru had always been very good at chess, it was a thinking game, and Tooru was scarily good at seeing though his opponent as if they were practically transparent for him. Hajime had never expected in a million years that Tobio would have beaten Tooru like it was nothing. When he looked over, Tooru was seething, his eyes beginning to gloss over in hate. “That was so easy! Want to play again, Tooru?” Kageyama asked, completely oblivious to what went on beside him. At the mention of his first name he snapped, there was no way Tooru would be beaten by such a simple brat.

“Get out,” he hissed, his face completely void of emotion. Tobio must not have gotten the hint because he still sat across from Tooru, head cocked slightly to the side, confused. “Get out.” Tooru repeated again, more sternly. As Tobio continued to sit, unfazed, Hajime saw Tooru visibly lose himself. His eyes transfixed on the black-haired boy were bright scarlet, all of their previous life, gone. Tooru jumped out of his hair, grabbing Tobio by the collar and screaming. “Get out, Get out! Who do you think you are, you brat! Leave!” At this Tobio scrambled out of Tooru’s grip and ran. Hajime grabbed hold to Tooru and forced Tooru to face him, looking him directly in the eye and softly calling his name, asking Tooru to come back to him. After a few minutes of this the scarlet in his eyes faded and Tooru relaxed, no longer on edge.  
“I-I’m sorry, Hajime I never-”, Hajime cut him off in a hug, whispering reassurances in his ear. From that day forward, Hajime was put into Knights training and assigned as Tooru’s personal guard.

Back in the present, Oikawa was the King, he had learned to control his emotions and was a good king. That’s why, when Hajime caught a glance of sleek black hair matched with piercing blue eyes walking towards Tooru, he begun to repeat his mantra.

“Oikawa,” a voiced called out, “please teach me how to read people.” Tooru’s head whipped around at the sound of the all too familiar voice, his hands balled into fists.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Tooru asked between clenched teeth, his whole body tense. Hajime could feel all the bad emotions radiating from him. Tobio, simple as ever, asked Tooru to teach him again.

Tooru lashed out, “Who do you think you are?” Tooru had lost it, his once golden eyes now shone like blood, contrasting darkly against the teal of his robes and the gold of the crown. Before Tooru could do anything drastic, Hajime caught his hands, calling out to him quietly like he had before.

“Tooru, stop, come back. It’s okay Tooru, he’s not threatening you. Everything is okay, come back.” He talked quietly, holding onto his friend tightly. As he continued to call out for him, he watched as Tooru’s eyes turned back to their original golden brown, sighing to himself. Tooru went limp in his arms, whimpering apologies into his friends shoulder. Oikawa Tooru is a good king alone, but he’s a better person with his best friend around.

**Author's Note:**

> ris ♡  
> follow my [twitter](http://twitter.com/seijhoes)  
> and my tumblrs [1](http://tadashiymaguchi.tumblr.com) [2](http://hyrulehowell.tumblr.com) !


End file.
